Forbidden Lust
by Ryoko Travers
Summary: Jacques, Hugo, and Franze all meet girls that are very unlike what they had ever imagined themselves with. The girls are the complete opposites of the men they are 'destined' to be with and it's hard to imagine what they see in eachother.
1. Forbidden Love

{Disclaimer: No one from Suikoden III belongs to me, although sometimes I wish that they did. Any characters that are not familiar you, such as Forest, Dawn, or Kid, they are property of me and/or my friends. That is all that I have to say about the disclaimer and please do not steal my ideas for my characters or storyline.}

Note: …: These symbols mean a scene change.

'…': These symbols mean that someone is thinking something.

"…": These symbols obviously mean speech.

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Sitting atop a grassy hill, was Jacques, his platinum blonde hair gently touching his rather pale cheeks. His pale blue eyes emotionlessly scanned the area that he and his fellow mercenaries currently inhabited, a small sigh escaping his lips. He was out 'hunting the rabbit' again, although he was obviously to deep in thought to realize that anything was going on around him.

His mind was racing across thoughts about all the things that has happened over the past little while. He raised a hand to his hair, gently stroking his own blonde locks. If he was anyone but himself, he would be thinking about returning to the camp, but he was Jacques and he could disappear for days on end and the only thing that his comrades would say when he got back would be "Hey, where've you been Jacques?"

He was used to this though. It was now his way of life. The only escape he had now was the young girl named Aila. He had never quite figured out why he felt a sense to protect her. Maybe it was because she was so small; and her entire race was virtually wiped out due to the attack from the Zexans. Or, without him realizing it, maybe he had developed certain affection for her. More like a brotherly love than anything else. Then again, it could very well be something else.

A few moments later, a small rabbit ran by in front of him, and it reminded him about why he was even out here and not asleep in the tree. He had to catch dinner for himself tonight if he didn't want to starve. He swiftly rose to his feet, a small knife held in his hand. He was sneaking up behind the rabbit with the stealth ness of a wolf, a rare grin on his lips. He was about to lunge for his kill when-

BAM!!! He ended up ramming right into another body, knocking the much smaller one to the ground. He heard the knife clatter to the ground as he looked down at who he had ran into; rubbing the back of his head. "Ano…a-are you alright, Miss?" He wasn't even sure who he was talking to, but he had a small reputation to uphold.

A rather small blonde headed girl was sprawled out on the ground, huge tears in her sapphire colored eyes. She had a blonde head of hair that reached down to past her shoulders, stopping at her chest line. She was clad in rather odd clothes, a white armor type suit with black boots and a red cape was draped over her shoulders, her gloved hands reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You…You big meanie! How dare you run into our supper! And me at that!" She slowly stood up, glaring at her, the tears still in her eyes. "Kid-chan! Dawn-chan! Some meanie ran into me!"

Jacques was now very confused. Her dinner? Ran into her? The rabbit, that was now running away from the scene was his dinner! Why was she freaking at him!? He takes a deep breath to calm himself down as he closes his eyes. He would not let his anger get the better of him. Not this time.

Coming through the brush that Jacques now found himself surrounded by, was a young woman that looked surprisingly like the crying girl. Her blonde hair was held back in a tight ponytail, with little red ribbons tied in it. Her ocean blue eyes were set into an angered scowl as her eyes fall on Jacques. Her arms were folded across her rather broad chest as she leans against the trunk of the tree.

"What's wrong, Forest-chan?" She was Kid Dargon. She technically wasn't related to Forest at all. She had found her in the forest, outside of her hut and had been taking care of her ever since then. She was very overprotective of the young girl, especially when it came to someone making her cry.

The crying girl, Forest Hoshi, sniffed, wiping the wet tears out of her eyes. She looked over at her, holding back sobs. "This man ran into me while I was chasing our supper! He had a knife and was trying to kill me!" Her tone was high pitched as she tried not to sob, glancing back at Jacques, who was now highly confused,

Jacques blinked as he heard the accusation that Forest was directing towards him. "Chasing your dinner? Miss, that was my dinner...I had my eye on that rabbit for a long time..." He placed a hand on his forehead, trying not to lash out at the girls. "The knife that I was carrying was meant to kill the rabbit...not you…" He was hoping that the Kid woman would not be angered with him. She looked to be rather strong, and he wasn't in the mood to fight a girl.

Kid's eyes narrowed even more as she pushed herself off the tree stump, over to Jacques and Forest. "You threatened Forest-chan?" Her eyes narrowed even more as her hand reached instinctively for her dagger. "Why would you even want even consider threatening someone like her!?" She was obviously angry, much to the blonde mans dismay.

"Didn't I just tell you that I was using the knife to catch the rabbit?" His usually blank tone now held a sort of pleading tone, as if he didn't want these two girls to accuse him of something that he didn't do; usually he would just brush it off with a wave of his shoulder. This time was different though. He felt…odd with these two around him. Maybe he should just leave ad return to his mercenary 'friends'.

Kid looked over at Forest, as if to question if the girl was indeed telling her the truth about the whole ordeal. "Forest-chan? Are you sure that he was threatening you with that knife? He might be telling you the truth..." This was something that she rarely did. Not side with her little sister, and side with the person that she was accusing something of. "What happened?"

Forest's hands move behind her back as she twirls her foot in the dirt. You could just the little cat ears rise from her head as she contemplated what had indeed happened before she hit the ground. "Umm...well…I was running after the bunny to kill it, and when I was about to pounce on it, something else hit me, I saw the gleam from the knife and I hit the ground…it hurt..."

Jacques slowly nodded in agreement. That was pretty much what had happened to him, although he felt that it was safe to just not say anything at all, since Kid seemed to only care about what Forest thought. He could probably leave and no one would notice the fact that he had even left. Not that that was much of a problem. Sighing, he bent down to pick up the small hunting knife and head back to the camp.

Forest, tired of watching Kid think the situation over, turned to the man that had so rudely knocked her over. "Umm…sorry for not properly introducing myself to you earlier…" She gave him a small smile, and even he had to admit that she looked cute. "My name is Forest Hoshi. From Warriors Village." Holds her hand out to him.

Jacques blinked as he laid eyes on her outstretched hand. "Ah? Oh…my name is Jacques…just Jacques…" He would have returned her smile, but he wasn't even sure that he remembered what that word meant anymore. He slowly reached out and shook her hand, surprised at how small and soft her hand was compared to his. "Heh…"

{To be continued..}

AU: I'm not even sure if anyone will read this, so I'll probably be posting another story in Kingdom Hearts, or another game series..well, read and review I guess..and for anyone that actually read this I hope that you like it and I'll be updating shortly.


	2. A Hunters Lust

{Disclaimer: No one from Suikoden III belongs to me, although sometimes I wish that they did. Any characters that are not familiar you, such as Forest, Dawn, or Kid, they are property of me and/or my friends. That is all that I have to say about the disclaimer and please do not steal my ideas for my characters or storyline.}

Note: I'm making a new reference to a made version of Jacques past, since they don't really get too far into it into the game. I think, his past is sort of obvious, but it will more than likely be explained later in the chapter.

Chapter Two: A Hunter's Lust

Kid Dargon stood in the forest, with her 'younger sister' Forest, and a young man that went by the name of Jacques. Her arms were folded across her chest, a frown of concentration creasing her lips. Her foot, absentmindedly tapping the ground, as it always was when she was ticked off or just thinking really deeply about something. She was, of course, deep in thought as she was trying to figure out if Jacques had indeed tried to kill Forest. She suspected no.

Forest smiled as she felt the larger hand around her own. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jacques…" Her eyes twinkled with an odd sense of mischief as she stepped away from the blonde man. "Umm…I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to kill me…I'm not that trusting of people anymore..."

Not really wanting to know the reason why, he nodded. "There is no need to call me 'Mr.'; just Jacques is fine with me..." He was never one to indulge in anyone's past, especially since he felt a dire need to forget his own. He quickly shook his head to stop his train of thought. That was not something that he particularly wanted to remember at the moment.

Forest nodded, knowing that it wouldn't be a smart idea to ask him why he was zoning out like he was. That was never any of her business, as her Dawn had taught her. DAWN! She smiled as the girl crossed her mind. They were in their way to the Grasslands to visit her, since she was off visiting her cousin, Lulu. "Kid-chan! We have to hurry! Dawn-chan will be worried if we don't get to Karaya soon!"

Kid looked over at Forest again, dazed since she had just been knocked out of the trance that she was in. "Ara? Dawn-chan?" She tilted her head to the side, obviously not remembering why they had been traveling through the woods to begin with. "Oh! Right! Crap!" She slapped a hand to her forehead, making a face. "Sorry, Mister! But we have seriously got to be getting out of here!" She quickly bows to Jacques, before grabbing Forest's arm and dragging through the lush greenery.

Forest's eyes widened as she stumbled along after Kid, not really sure if she was actually still walking on her own two feet. "Kid-chan, where are we going?!" Her voice was a high pitched squeal as she looked at her.

Jacques blinks in utter confusion as he watched the two abruptly leave. He had no idea what had just happened. The only thing that he knew was that he was now alone, in the woods, lost, and without dinner. Damn those two for making him miss out on his free dinner. 'Ah well...' He thought dryly to himself. 'Maybe If I just follow the trail that I left, I'll find my way back to that hill..'

{Karaya Village, A Few Days Later}

Dawn Hakumei stood like a stiff board at the entrance to Karaya Village, watching over the plains that seemed to never end. She had once called these plains home, until she decided that she wanted to explore. That's how she met hyper-active Forest, and the obnoxiously loud Kid. A small, very rare smirk played at her slightly colored lips as she looked to the ground.

She had light purple colored hair that reached to the small of her back, her bangs covering the right side of her tanned face, only her pale amethyst eye visible on her left side. Her robe type clothing was all back and hung loosely to her very lithe body. On her back, was a bow and arrow set. That was her favorite weapon, especially with her overly good accuracy.

She should have been at her cousin's house, but she just wasn't in the mood, after not hearing of the tragedy that had taken place while she gone, she wasn't really in the mood to see Lulu's mother, so she decided to wait here, until her friends had decided to finally arrive. Even though she knew that they would fashionably late as per usual.

Coming up behind Dawn, was the young little hero that was called Hugo. He had been wanting to see Dawn since he first came here but Lucia wouldn't let him. Why, at the time, was unknown to him at the time. Now he knew that she was unaware of Lulu's death until her arrival in the newly rebuilt village. In truth, the reason he was coming to see her now, was to apologize for his lack of skill to protect the one thing that he had promised to. That pain has yet to leave him.

Hearing the silent creeping of her 'childhood friend', she quickly turned to face him, a frown replacing the smirk that had graced her lips earlier. "Hugo-san…" She narrows her visible eye, folding her arms. "What may I ask are you doing? Trying to sneak up on me for your perverted intentions?" She raised her eyebrow, huffing a breath at him. She didn't always think of him this way, but she was just plain cranky today.

His eyes widened as he heard the comment that was directed at him, hanging his head as a light pink color shades in his cheeks. Is that honestly how she thinks of him? A perverted little freak? "U-Umm…I was just...I just wanted to…apologize for…the fact that I couldn't protect Lulu…" His face scrunched up in a pained expression, he hated digging up that old memory. "It was all my fault that he died…I couldn't stop him from charging that Lady Chris woman…"

He had become a bit wiser over the course of his adventure, even if he could never stop the hatred that he held for the Zexans, he would never go about flaunting his hatred by calling them 'Iron heads' like he used to. He only hoped that Dawn could forgive him. He knew how close the two were, as close as he and Lulu had been, if not closer. "Can you…please forgive me for my sin?" Slowly looks up at her.

Now it was Dawn's turn for her eyes to widen. The last thing that she had expected Hugo to do was apologize for what he 'supposedly' done to let Lulu die the way that he had. "…Hugo-san…" Her voice, though usually gentle, was now just shocked and barely above a whisper. "You…you're apologizing for what happened? That long ago? Hugo-san…not one of us…" What was she saying? Was she actually showing emotion towards the one that she would not allow herself to like?

"Not one of us would even think about blaming you for what happened to Lulu..." She couldn't believe that any of these words were actually coming out of her mouth, as she quickly turned her head away from Hugo, shaking her head. Although the words that she spoke were the truth, she had never actually expected to say the words herself. "So...just don't beat yourself up over it anymore..." With that said, she turned and headed back towards her hut.

Hugo watched as she walked, a surprised look on his face. "..." He was shocked speechless. He had never expected that Dawn would tell him that. What everyone else had been telling him the whole time; it was when she told him that it actually sunk into his head. "Maybe..maybe it wasn't my fault that Lulu died..." He sighed sadly as he slowly made his way to the place that he, Sgt. Joe and Fubar had buried him.

Dawn watched him for a few moments, and then walked into her hut, smiled slightly at her aunt, Luce, as she sees her. "If any visitors, that look like sisters, just send them into me please..." Once that was said, she heads into the little section of the hut that they had built mainly for her to stay in on her visits.

Luce smiles and nods as she lays out a pile of clean sheets that she just washed. "I'll be sure to do that, Dawn.." She heads outside, to see Hugo standing at Hugo's grave. "Oh...no.." She heads over and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Hugo? Is anything wrong?" Her tone was full of concern as she squeezed his shoulder.

Hugo looks up, a small smile on his lips. "I'm...fine...really..." He stands up, brushing all the dirt off of his clothes. "I was just saying hello to him..." As he says this, he pushes gently past her, towards his own home. He was wondering when Sgt. Joe would come for another visit.

Barreling up the dirt path was Kid and Forest. Kid was no longer dragging Forest, but she was still in a pretty big rush to get where she was going. She was obviously worn out, considering she was panting, and barely making it up the hill as it was. Forest, looked relatively well considering she had been dragged here for most of the trip to Karaya Village. She smiled brightly at Kid once they reached the entrance to the small village. "See Kid? We made it on time and Dawn isn't even angry! Yet…" She looked around the somewhat deserted village. "Um…"

Kid let out a held in breath as she slumped to the ground, looking up at her. "There's the key word Forest. Yet." After a few moments she slowly climbed to her feet again. "Okay...let's find our Dawn!" She grabs hold of Forest's hand again, and proceeds to drag her around the village. "Dawny! Where are you!?" She stopped in her tracks as she saw a woman, probably the first person that she saw today. "Excuse me?" She walks over, stops in front of her. " Can you tell me where I can find Dawn Hakumei?"

Luce looks over as she hears the question out of Kid's mouth. A small smile forms on her lips as she recognizes them. "Ah, you must be the two girls that Dawn told me about…" She notions over to her hut. "You can find her in there.."

Forest bows slightly to the woman. "Thank you very much." A happy smile was on her lips after that as she proceeded to run over towards the hut that the woman had told them to find her in. "Dawny! We're here!" She giggles as she barges into the hut, looks into the small room that Dawn had entered moments before. "Dawn!" She runs over and wraps her arms around the girls slender waist, burying her face in her chest.

Dawn blinks, taken aback by the sudden outburst and attack from her young friend; she slowly pats the girl on the head. "Hello..to you too, Forest.." Her tone was surprised and confused as she looked to the doorway to see Kid. "Hey Kid, did you two have fun getting here?" She stepped away from Forest, leaning against the far wall.

Kid shook her head. "It was bloody hell, mate.." She folds her arms across her chest, in her typical angered stance. "First, we got caught up in this real thick forest, and we got lost for gawd knows how long. Then, our little sheila here decided to go and chase a bloody rabbit for our supper. That was where our trouble began.."

Forest was nodding in agreement to all that Kid had said. Dawn looked at her, her expression basically blank, but both girls knew that she was listening to what Kid was explaing.

Kid continued, her voice slightly angrier than it was moments before. "Yeah, so then this wise comes and decides that the rabbit was HIS! So he got Forest all angry and he was bloody well lucky that I didn't beat him right there for making the sheila cry!"

Dawn sighed, pushes herself off the wall. "Well, that would make you make you angry." A ghost of a smile crosses her lips as she stretches. "Sorry that I wasn't there to help you, Forest.." She ruffles the girls hair, before walking over to Kid. "We should leave. Leave no, I don't want to be here anymore. Not without Lulu.."

Forest an Kid both nod as they follow her out of the hut. "What? Why isn't Lulu here?" Forest had become quite attached to the young boy over the breif time that she had known him. Now, after the moment of silence, she wasn't sure that she wanted to konw the answer. "Oh..no..not Lulu.."

Dawn nodded at Forest. "Yes.One of those Zexan Ironheads took him down during the raid they made on the village.." She would never forgive that woman, that Ironhead that they called the 'Silver Maiden'. "I'll avenge him.."

Kid shook her head. "Well, we might need to go to Zexan for that to happen, Dawn. What do ya say that we take a little trip?" She smiles at her, resting a comforting hand on her very slim shoulder. "Do you agree?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes. That sounds just fine."

{A Few Hours Later}

Dawn waves to the villagers of the rebuilt Karaya, her facial expressions not visable by the claok that now rested over her body. "I'll be sure to vi-" She gets cut off by a cushing hug from Luce, nearly choking on her words. "Hmph..I'll be sure to visit soon, maybe once I finish my business in Vinay Del Zexay.."

Luce nods. "You better come back. If you don't, I swear.." Her tone was slightly angry, she didn't want Dawn to leave her just as Lulu had. "I'll be waiting for your safe return." She glanced over, at Hugo. "Someone else wants you to come home too.."

Hugo's face lit up into a blush as Luce had made the comment about him. "Umm..." He slowly steps over to Dawn and the other two girls. "Dawn...may you have the protection of the divine earth spirits and have a safe journey.." After that was said, he leaned up and pressed his lips against hers.

{To Be Cont.}

AU: Well, there we go! I finally got the second chapter in this story up! I'm glad that I got some reviews to, and positive ones at that. Please, don't get angry for the slow updating time. I don't have a computer to work on these everyday, so I do it when I can. I hope that I get more reviews with this new chapter.


End file.
